Hujan
by vinara 28
Summary: Hujan turunlah, buatlah hubunganku dengan Sasuke jadi hangat/Bad Summar/Repost ff lama/RnR/Flame


**Hujan**

**Author: Vinara 28**

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Genre : romance**

**Rate : T+ (Gak tau masuk T apa M)**

**Warninga (!): Typo's, Gaje, Abal. DWWL (Dan Warning-warning Lainnya).**

* * *

Pagi ini pagi yang begitu cerah,secerah senyumku yang merekah. Segera aku bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, karena pagi ini aku ada janji dengan pacarku,emm.. sebenarnya bukan janji, tapi aku yang memaksanya. Bukan,t epatnya memaksa ibunya agar dia mau jalan denganku.

Aku telah membuat kesalahan padanya, karena akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan ku, sehingga aku mengacuhkan nya, dan sepertinya dia marah karena itu. Aku bingung karena dia mendiamiku, itu hal membuatku semakin bersalah padanya, dan untuk kesempatan ini, aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan akan memperbaiki hubungan kita.

Aku menyisir lembut surai pink ku, aku ingin tampil secantik mungkin di hadapannya, dan aku harap hatinya bisa luluh.

Ting.. tong..

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang." Gumamku, segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

" Sasuke, kau sudah datang?" Sapaku padanya.

Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Aku mengendus kesal karena sikapnya itu.

"Kita mau ke mana?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke menatap ku tajam, " Bukannya kau yang mengajakku, kenapa kau tanya padaku?" Sentaknya kasar sekali.

" ..! kalau begitu kita ke rumah Nenekku saja. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sana aku sangat merindukn nya, kau mau kan menemaniku ke sana?" Bujuk ku.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang lalu berjalan menuju montor sportnya dan mengenakan helemnya, aku segera ikut naik kemotornya, aku menganggap itu artinya dia menyetujinya.

Disepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan kesunyian. Ya, kita berdua hanya diam. Sebenrnya hanya dia yang diam, aku sedari tadi terus bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tapi apa tanggapan nya? dia hanya diam mengacuhkanku. Dan akhirnya aku menyerah dan kuputuskan untuk diam.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku kelangit aku melihat gumpalan-gumpalan awan hitam mulai bekumpul tanda bahwa hujan akan turun.

'Hujanlah yang deras kami-sama.' Doaku dalam hati.

Bukan nya aku ingin hujan-hujanan tapi aku ingin terus berdua-duaan dengannya dan aku ingin membuat hubungan ku dengan nya menjadi hangat sehangat dulu.

Tis... tis... tis...

Jresss... sss...

Hujan telah mengguyur permukan bumi. Tubuh kami pun perlahan mulai sedikit basah, Sasuke membelok kan montornya guna mencari tempat untuk berteduh.

Di sinilah kita sekarang, di gubuk pinggir jalan yang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup untuk berlindung dari deraian hujan yang mengguyur bumi.

Sesekali aku melihat Sasuke melirik ke arah ku, tapi aku hanya diam, aku bahkan tidak tau harus bicara apa saat ini. Lidahku serasa kelu seperti hal nya tubuh ku saat ini. Aku menggigil kedinginan karena mungkin busanaku saat in yang tidak mendukung, aku mengenakan dress pendek di atas lutut, berwarna pink dengan kerah rendah, yah aku mengenakan itu karena aku ngin tampil cantik di depan Sasuke, aku tidak tau kalau akan turun hujan. Tapi meskipun dingin, aku senang karena sekarang di sini hanya ada aku dan dia. Setidaknya itu bisa sediki menghangatkanku meskipun dia bersikap dingin.

"Hey, apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Tanyanya pada ku.

"Ti-tidak!" Aku berbohong, karena sikapnya itu yang membuaatku harus berbohong.

Tapi apa tanggapa nya, dia hanya diam. Dasar cowok tidak peka. Sudah tau dingin, kenapa harus tanya? Tidak perhatian sekali dengan pacar. Aku membuang muka tanda aku kesal padanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba rasa dingin itu sedikit berkurang, aku merasakan ada ssuatu menyuntuh kulit bahu mulusku dan merambat ke dadaku.

"Apa masih terasa dingin?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, sudah tidak terasa dingin lagi." Balas ku sambil merapat kan jaket yang dikenakan Sasuke di tubuhku. "Arigato." Lanjutku.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku menatap deraian air hujan yang menghujam bumi.

"Maaf!" gumamku memulai pembicaraan "Maaf, kalau selama ini aku telah mengacuhkan mu." lanjut ku, aku menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipiku.

"Aku tau kau sibuk, seharus nya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak memahami mu. Maaf Sakura." tutur nya.

Aku tersenyum kepada nya, "Arigato, aku janji aku tidak akan mengacuhkan mu lagi. Meski sesibuk apapun pekerjaan ku."

"Benar kah?" Tanya nya.

"Iya!" Jawab ku singkat.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh tubuhku dari belakang. Saat ini Sasuke sedang memeluk ku, rasanya begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku tau kamu sibuk, dan aku berusaha untuk memahami hal itu. Tapi, aku ingin kau berikan waktu untuk bersamaku. Meski hanya sedikit saja, aku ingin selalu mendekapmu ke dalam dekapan penuh cinta meski hanya sbentar, bisa kah kau memahami ku? Aku ingin bukan hanya aku yang memahami mu, tapi aku ingin kau juga memahamiku. Karena aku mencintaimu Sakura." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya, tapi dalam posisi masih berpelukan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sas-..hummp..." Sasuke memotong perkataan ku, dengan sentuhan yang lembut dibibirku, ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh cinta.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dibibirku, kini mulai memanas. Bukan hanya mengecup tapi juga melumat dan mengulum bibir merah mudaku, lidah kita pun mulai beradu didalamnya.

Aku merasakan tangan Sasuke yang tadinya berada ditengkukku perlahan turun ke bawah dan mulai meremas payudara ku.

"Hhmmpp.." Desahanku tertahan karena bibir ku sedang dilumat oleh Sasuke.

"Sas.." Gumamku di sela ciuman panas ini.

Tanganku menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang sedang asik bermain dengan gunung kembarku, aku menarik tangan nya untuk bisa lepas darinya.

"Hossss...hosss.." Nafasku memburu saat ciuman panas nan panjang ini terputus.

Saat aku sedang mengambil Oksigen untuk kebutuhan paru-paruku, Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya lagi, tapi segera aku menolaknya dengan mendorong tubuh nya.

"Sasuke, ini di Jalan..!" Seruku untuk mencegah perbuatan yang lebih dari ini.

Sasuke tampak terkejut lalu memperhatikan di sekelilingnya, aku rasa dia tidak sadar kalau posisi kita saat ini sedang berada di pinggir jalan.

"Maaf." Tutur nya pelan.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan cuaca saat ini "Sepertinya hujan sudah reda, sebaiknya kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan, sebelum hujan kembali turun lagi." Saran ku pada nya.

"Hn." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk malu, sepertinya dia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Aku memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, guna untuk menjaga agar aku tidk terjatuh dari montor Sport Sasuke yang melaju sangat kencang.

"Sakura?"

"Ya!" Jawabku singkat.

"Apa boleh kita menginap di rumah Nenek mu?" Tanyanya .

Aku berfikir sejenak "Emm.. Tentu saja boleh, memang nya kenapa? tidak biasanya kau mau menginap di rumah Nenek?"

"Untuk apa lagi, tentusaja untuk melanjutkan hal yang tadi." Jawab nya gamblang.

Sontak perkataan Sasuke membuat wajahku memerah, aku memukul pundaknya pelan untuk menahan rasa maluku.

Terimakasih kami-sama, karena telah menurunkan hujan di saat yang tepat, Karena hujanlah yang telah menghangatkan hubungan kita kembali.

**...FIN...**

_Repost. FF lama yang super Gaje._

_Jangan lupa REVIEW nya mina._


End file.
